She's the One, Something Special, Part 1
by kathrynlauryn
Summary: Johnny Gage is in love...again. What happens when he meets a sweet doctor at an accident scene and she later saves his life? Is she the one he's been seeking? What is her connection to the Station 51 crew
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: All characters are the property of Mark VII and others. I'm just borrowing them. I do own the character of Julianna.

_This is the first in my Something Special Series. Julianna is my OC. This story has it's own time line so I could play around with it a little._

"I'm telling you, Roy. She's the one," John Gage said to his partner, Roy DeSoto.

Roy looked at his young partner. He'd often seen him gaga over women and he tried to get excited about his partner's enthusiasm and offered a small smile.  
"That's great, Johnny. Really," Roy said.

He put the squad in drive and they headed back to the station.

Gage and DeSoto got out of the squad and headed into the day room.

"Hey, guys," John asked as he grabbed a cup of coffee for him and Roy.

"Hey. How was your last call," Marco Lopez asked.

"Routine. Nothing like a simple cardiac case," John said, drinking his coffee.

Roy sat down and picked up the paper that had been discarded and started reading.

The tones sounded and the men jumped up and headed to their trucks.

"Station 51, respond to a traffic accident. 1-2-5-0 Ranchero Drive, at the intersection of Sundale and Ranchero. Time out 1234."  
"Station 51. KMG365," Captain Stanley said before jumping into the truck and heading for the scene of the accident.

The men arrived on the scene and found two cars with damage.

They also noticed a woman walking to the injured. The paramedics headed toward the scene.  
"You'll be just fine. Go to the hospital and they'll fix you right up," she said.

"Hey, we can take over, now," Roy said to the woman.

"Sorry, I was just trying to see if I could help," she said.  
They surveyed the scene. Vince, their favorite police officer, was taking statements from witnesses.

Roy and John started examining their patients and found everyone 'seemed' to be fine after the accident.

John noticed the woman who'd been helping the patients after the accident was sitting on the curb, watching the chaos.

He made sure Roy was fine before he headed toward the woman on the curb.

"Are you OK," John asked, kneeling in front of her.  
"Just a slight headache," she said, trying to ignore the paramedic in front of her.

John examined the bump on her head and felt bad when she flinched and pulled back from his touch. "Sorry. I don't feel anything broken," he said.  
"I'm fine," she said.  
"Yes, you are, but I'd like to check for myself," he said, his eyes holding both concern and amusement.

She allowed him to check her pupils and her pulse. He did a quick blood pressure check and looked at the woman.

She was watching the people milling about in front of her. The firemen spraying water to keep the gas from igniting. Men were around the cars, preparing them for removal from the sight.

The woman herself was quite striking. Her brown hair was pulled into a ponytail and her she was wearing jeans and a short sleeved sweater.

John found himself finding her to be very beautiful.

"I'm John," he said, offering his hand.

She took it and shook it. "Julianna," she said.

"Well, Julianna. Do you need a ride anywhere," he asked.  
Julianna shook her head. "I live right there," she said, pointing to the cute bungalow just past the intersection, surrounded by trees.

Something about the location seemed familiar, but he couldn't figure it out. "Well, then you should be heading home," he said, waving as he walked away.

Julianna stood up and started walking toward her house. Suddenly she felt very faint and before she could stop herself, fell to the pavement.

John, who'd been with Roy packing up the equipment, saw the young woman falter and took off toward her. He caught her just before her head hit the pavement and he eased her down to the ground.  
"Roy, I think we have a problem here," John said as his partner ran toward him with their gear.

John observed his patient. Her appearance had changed drastically in the past few minutes. Her skin was now clammy and she was diaphoretic. He checked her pulse and found it fast.

"What the hell just happened? She was talking to me just a minute ago," John said.

"I'll call Rampart," Roy said. He picked up the biophone and called Rampart.

"Rampart, this is Squad 51. We have a twenty-eight-year-old woman who appears to be injured from an auto accident. Patient was alert and speaking with paramedics before passing out. Patient has a rapid pulse of 140, bp of 80/50 and respirations are fast and shallow at 32."

"10-4, 51. Start an IV with Lactated Ringers. Keep monitoring and transport immediately," Dr. Joe Early said over the phone.

"10-4, Rampart. IV with Ringers and transport," Roy said. John was already prepping the woman for her IV. The ambulance attendants were there, waiting to transport the patient.

Roy helped load the patient and John jumped in the back of the ambulance to take the patient to Rampart. The patient had not regained consciousness and that was worrying John. They arrived at Rampart and were met at the door by Dr. Early and Dixie McCall, RN.

"Let's go into 1," Dixie said and they followed her lead and entered the room.

John helped transfer the patient to the gurney in the room.  
"Dix, it's Julianna," Dr. Early said.  
Dixie looked at Joe with alarm and concern. "Dr. Stoker," she asked, looking at the young woman.

"Doctor," John asked.

"She's the newest addition to the Rampart staff. An excellent physician. What happened," Early asked John.

"She was speaking with the injured in the accident. She had a small bump on her head and complained of a headache, but that was it. We were talking. She told me her name," John said, amazed at what had been revealed.

"Did Engine 51 report to the accident scene," Dixie asked.  
John nodded, not knowing what she wanted to know that information. John was about to ask Dixie what she was talking about when Roy came into the room.  
"She OK," Roy asked.  
"Roy, is the Engine back at the station," Dixie asked.

"Yeah. They just reported back to quarters," Roy said.  
Dixie left the room without answering the questioning looks on the two paramedics faces.

John looked at the woman. There was something about her that seemed familiar and he wasn't sure what that was.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All rights belong to Mark VII and others that do not include myself. I do own the character of Julianna and the situations the character's find themselves.

Dixie went to the nurses station and called station 51.

"Station 51, Captain Stanley," said Captain Hank Stanley.

"Captain, this is Dixie from Rampart. Is Mike Stoker there? I need to speak with him," Dixie said.

"Sure, Dixie. Hold on a minute," Captain said. "Mike, phone call. You can take it in the office."

Mike went into the Captain's office.

"This is Stoker," Mike said.  
"Mike, it's Dixie. Your sister's been brought in as a patient by John and Roy. She collapsed at the scene," Dixie said.

"Is she OK," Mike asked.

"She's unconscious," Dixie said.  
"I'm on the way," Mike said, hanging up the phone. He went into the day room and went to the Captain.  
"I have to get to the hospital. Can you have someone cover for me," he asked.

"Everything OK, Stoker," the Captain asked.  
"My sister was in that accident we just came back from and I need to go check on her," Mike said.  
The Captain nodded his head and went out the door.

Dixie went back into the room and found Dr. Early examining the patient once again.

"I called him. He's on his way," Dixie said.  
The phone in the room rang and Dr. Early answered the phone.

"Dr. Early...OK...Give me three units of blood...and keep three on standby...I'll notify the OR," he said before hanging up the phone.  
"Dix, get Kel. We need to take Julianna to the OR," Early said.

Dixie went to the phone and called for Dr. Kelly Brackett.

Mike Stoker entered the ER, heading straight for the nurses desk.

Dixie came out of the room at that moment on her way to the lab to deliver the blood.

"Mike, she's in here," Dixie said, pointing to room 1.

John and Roy came around the corner from getting supplies, saw Mike heading into the room and asked Dixie what was going on with Julianna.  
"She's going to the OR. Probably ruptured her spleen in the accident," Dixie said.

"What's Mike doing here and where's he going," John asked Roy.

Without waiting for a response, John went back into the room and found Mike Stoker standing at the edge of the bed.

"Are you giving consent," Dr. Brackett asked Mike.

"Yeah," he said.

Brackett and Early took Julianna to the OR, leaving Mike, Roy and John standing in the empty room.  
John turned to Mike.  
"What are you doing here? How come you're giving consent," he asked.  
"That's my little sister," Mike said.  
"THAT'S Juju? Wow, I was thinking more little girl, not adult," John said.  
"She's just moved back from San Francisco," Mike said.  
"Is she going to be OK," Roy asked.  
"Dr. Brackett thinks she'll be fine once they remove her spleen. I'm going to call Tracy, let her know I'm staying here with Julianna," Mike said, heading out to the lobby to use the phone.

John looked at Roy.

"That's Juju," he said.  
Roy nodded. "That's Juju," he repeated and they exited the room, heading back to the station. Their shift was over soon and John was ready to see his girlfriend, Amy, at the end of the shift.

"Think she'll be OK," Roy asked.  
"Mike thinks so. You going to head back to the hospital to wait with Mike," John asked.  
"Probably. You going to meet Amy," Roy asked as they exited the squad and headed to the showers.

"Thought about it. Call me later and let me know if Mike's sister is still in the hospital. I'll come by and sit with them or something," John said.  
"Sure," Roy said.  
The partners quickly showered and changed and headed to their cars for their rides home. John headed toward his apartment and Roy headed back toward Rampart, ready to sit with his friend and co-worker.

Roy entered the ER and found Dixie behind the desk.

"Did they finish with Mike's sister," he asked.  
"Yeah. She's going to be fine. Mike and his girlfriend just went upstairs. You finished for the day," Dixie asked.  
"Yeah. Thought I'd check on Julianna and Mike. I didn't know she was his sister," Roy said as he followed Dixie to the elevator.

"Mike came by when Julianna was interviewing for the job. He was driving her around. He didn't say anything to you about it," Dixie asked as they stepped off the elevator.

"No. He mentioned his little sister, Juju, but I thought she was a little kid or something. Not a young woman and certainly not a doctor," Roy said.  
"Julianna is a sweet girl," Dixie said as she opened the door to her room.

"How is she, Mike," Roy asked his friend.  
"She's starting to wake up," Mike said. Tracy, Mike's girlfriend, sat in a chair on the other side of the bed.

Roy looked at the woman in the bed, her eyes flinching behind the closed lids.  
"Well, I just got off shift and thought I'd come by and check on you. You'll call me if you need anything," Roy asked.  
"Yeah. Thanks, Roy," Mike said.

Julianna's eyes opened just as Roy left the room.  
"Mikey," she said, her voice a whisper.

"Juju. It's OK. You're in the hospital," Mike said, taking his sister's hand.  
"What happened," she asked.  
"You collapsed after the accident. I had no idea you had been involved. My company responded to the scene," Mike said.

"Thought I saw you, but didn't want to bother you. I didn't think I was hurt. Guess I was wrong," she said, closing her eyes.  
"It's OK, Juli. Just take it easy," Tracy said to her.

Mike and Tracy sat with Julianna for a few minutes before she convinced them she wanted them to go.

"I'll be back later. I'm on shift tomorrow, unless you need me to stay," Mike asked.  
"You can come by before your shift. Can you walk Sisco for me," she asked, closing her eyes again.

"Of course," Mike said. "I'll bring you some clothes by in the morning," he added.

Mike kissed her forehead and Tracy walked out of the room ahead of him.

Julianna feel asleep again and dreamed of the voice that was talking to her, although she wasn't sure when they were talking to her.

John arrived at his ranch and took his shower. He changed into some clothes and called Amy on the phone.

He thought he should have been disappointed when she didn't answer, but he wasn't.

'That's not good, especially if you're thinking about marrying her, Gage,' he thought to himself. He turned on the TV and found himself falling asleep. As he closed his eyes he thought about the beautiful patient he'd taken care of earlier. The fact that she was his co-workers sister, didn't seem to bother him.

John slept for a few hours before his ringing phone woke him up.

"Hello," he said.  
"Johnny, Mike called and said his sister is awake and doing better. She's going to be in the hospital for a few days. Mike's supposed to come back to work tomorrow," Roy said.  
"OK. I'll see you tomorrow," John said. He hung the phone up and stared at the wall. He was lost in thought when there was a knock on the door.

He was surprised and a little shocked to see Amy standing at his door.

"Amy! Hey," he said. She kissed his cheek and went inside the house.

"How was your shift," she asked.

"Busy. Had a woman collapse after a traffic accident," he said.  
"Is she OK," Amy asked.  
"Don't know. She's still in the hospital," John said.

The two of them talked about their days before Amy told him she had to go. "I have a photo shoot in the morning. I guess I'll see you in a few days, after your shift," she said.  
"Yeah. I'll see you," John said.

They shared a kiss and John closed the door behind her.

He leaned against it and wondered why he was suddenly thinking about Mike's sister.  
Deciding he need to see how she was doing, went to his car and headed to Rampart.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: All characters are the property of Mark VII and others. I'm just borrowing them. I do own the character of Julianna.

"You're doing really well, considering," Dr. Brackett said to Julianna.

"Thanks. Although, I don't think my social calendar will be full for a few months," she said, smiling lightly.

"You should be out of here in a couple days, but I don't want you back to work for another three weeks. Understand? You'll do half-shifts for the following three before we get you back on the schedule for full shifts," Dr. Brackett informed her.  
"Yes, sir," Julianna said.

Dr. Brackett closed her chart and went to open the door. When he opened it he was surprised to find John standing on the other side.

"Dr. Brackett. I was just checking on my patient from the other day," he said, hoping he sounded nonchalant.

"She's all yours, Johnny," Brackett said.

"Hi! I'm John Gage, remember. I was the paramedic that brought you into the hospital. Me and my partner," John said.  
"I remember you from before the accident and I now know Mike's station responded. Mike's talked about you from time to time. I guess you know I'm Mike's little sister," Julianna said.

"Yeah, he told us. He talks about 'Juju' all the time and I never thought you'd be...well older," John said, hoping he didn't blush.

"I've asked Mike to come up with another nickname, but it hasn't happened. So, I keep calling him Mikey. Just don't tell him I told you that," she said, embarrassed.

"I won't. I just wanted to make sure you were OK. Since you're Mike's sister, you're family," John said. He noticed Julianna start to yawn and he started to excuse himself.

"John, do you have to go," she asked.  
"Do you need something," he asked.  
"No, but I'd just like to talk to someone. Mike's usually so quiet," Julianna said.

"Well, I'll be happy to talk to you," John said, positioning the seat next to the bed. "What do you want to talk about," he asked.

"Anything really," she said.  
"Well, why don't you ask the questions," John said.  
"OK, Mr. Paramedic. Did you always want to be a firefighter," she asked.

"Yeah. When I heard about the paramedic program, I kind of dragged my feet, but Roy convinced me," John said.

"Mike says you and Roy are a great team. Best in the entire county," Julianna said.  
"Roy and I work well together. All of us on A-shift work well together," John said. "How about you tell me something. Did you always want to be a doctor?"

"Yeah. Mom used to volunteer at the hospital all the time when I was a kid. I saw doctors and nurses all the time. I was all set to go to nursing school, but Mike encouraged me to try to become a doctor," she said.

"You and Mike seem close," John said.  
"We are...now. We were close as kids, but when I went away to school, he didn't get to see me too much. He didn't want to bother me when I was at school and he tried to visit as much as he could," she said.

"Anyone special in your life," John asked.  
"Just Sisco," she said.  
"Sisco," he asked.

"My dog. He's a St. Bernard. Mike got him for me last year. He's a big pile of fur, slobber and love," she said, yawning.

"Sounds like he's special to you," John said.  
"He is. He's been my friend and helped me through the last year. It was pretty difficult for me," Julianna said. "You have someone special.

"I have a girlfriend, Amy," he said.

"That's good. You seem like a nice guy and I couldn't imagine you'd be single," she said.

John smiled a bit and was about to speak when he noticed her eyes had closed. He didn't know why, but despite the short conversation the two had shared, John didn't want to leave. He looked at the clock and decided there were worse places to be than sitting beside a nice young lady. It didn't hurt that she was beautiful and smart. At least he assumed so because she was a doctor. He sat beside her bed and watched her sleep.

Dixie came in to check on her patient and found John with his head on Julianna's bed, sleeping. She gave the pain medication to Julianna, keeping her on a schedule to keep the pain at bay. She slipped out of the room and leaned against the wall.

Dr. Brackett came around the corner. "What's the matter, Dix," he asked.  
Dixie pushed herself off the wall and walked with Dr. Brackett.

"John Gage is in there, sleeping," Dixie said.  
"Really? I didn't know he was that close to Juli," he replied.  
"He's not, but I have a feeling they might get close," Dixie said as they boarded the elevator.  
"Come on, Dix. Johnny's dating Amy, that model. From the way Roy was talking, Johnny wants to marry Amy," Brackett said.  
"Well, don't tell him I told you this, but I don't care much for Amy. I think she's a little snobbish. The one time she came to my house for the party, she seemed to look down on me for being a nurse. As if being a model makes her better than the rest of us. I believe Juli's a much better match for Johnny. Now, to just get them to see that," Dixie said, exiting the elevator.

"Dix, you should stay out of their love lives. If things get messed up, you could lose some good friends," he warned.  
"You're right, but there's nothing that says I can't 'arrange' for them to find themselves together," Dixie said, heading toward the nurses station and leaving Brackett staring at her back. He shook his head. He held the same opinion of Amy, but hadn't said anything because of his friendship with John. Brackett got the feeling that Amy thought she was better than everyone because her face was plastered in magazines and such and John was so starstruck he didn't notice. He hoped John saw her true colors before he proposed and had his heart broken.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: All characters are the property of Mark VII and others. I'm just borrowing them. I do own the character of Julianna.

Julianna woke from her little nap and was surprised to find John Gage sleeping. His head was on his arm that was on her bed. She smiled. She knew he had other places to be but he'd stayed with her. She figured it was because she was Mike's sister.

"Hey," she whispered. She tried to sit up, but it was a bit painful. She knew Dixie was keeping her pain meds on a strict schedule to keep her from having too much pain.

John moved and raised his head, appalled that he'd fallen asleep on her bed.  
"Julianna, I'm so sorry. I must have been more tired than I thought," he said, sitting up quickly.

"It's fine. I slept very well. Must have been the company," she said.  
John smiled. "It was probably the drugs. But thanks for the compliment."

"Well, I know you have better things to do than sleep here, so thanks for the small talk and I'm sure I'll see you later. Will you be coming to Mike's barbecue," she asked.  
"Is he still having it," John asked.

"He'd better. I'll be released before then and Tracy and I had been planning this for a while. I'd hate to think I'd wasted my time. I know Mike's looking forward to it," she said.  
"I was planning on it. I guess I'll see you there," John said.

"Yeah. Maybe we can talk some more. That is, if your girlfriend doesn't mind," Julianna said.  
"I'll see you then," John said. He gave a small wave and opened the door. He saw Mike heading down the hallway toward Julianna's room.  
"Hi, John. What are you doing here," Mike asked.  
"Just came by to check on your sister. She's family," John said.  
"Thanks. Is she awake," he asked.  
"Yeah. I just chatted with her a little bit. I'll see you tomorrow," John said before heading to the elevator.

Mike entered his sister's room and found Dixie giving her another injection.

"Just taking care of the pain," Dixie said.

"Hey, Mikey," Julianna said.  
"Hey, Juju. You doing better," he asked.  
"Dr. Brackett said I can go home in a few days and I won't be back to work for three weeks," she said.  
"Well, Tracy mentioned she could sit with you on the days that she's off and I have to work" he said.  
"She can't do that. I can take care of myself," she told her brother.  
"Julianna, I mean it. I don't want you staying by yourself until you're better. It's either that or I take some time off and stay with you the WHOLE time," Mike said, giving her a teasing look no one outside the family had ever seen.  
Julianna just closed her eyes. She wasn't going to argue with her brother.

"You're not going to cancel the barbecue, are you," she asked.  
"No. I figured you'd want to still have it, since you and Tracy have planned all the food," Mike said.

Ten days later, Julianna was sitting on the couch in her brother's house. Mike was outside preparing for the barbecue they were having tomorrow. Mike had come home from his shift that morning and Julianna had breakfast for him. She'd felt bad because she felt she'd neglected her brother while she'd been recovering. Mike and Julianna had only been living together for a few weeks.  
When she left San Francisco, Mike had insisted she move in with him. Julianna adored her older brother and had agreed. She'd been living with her brother for three weeks and she'd been recovering from an accident for two of them.

Mike came back inside and saw his sister on the couch.  
"You're feeling OK? You didn't have to fix my breakfast," Mike said.  
"I know. I just feel guilty for not pulling my weight," she said.  
"Juju, you're recovering from an accident and I want you to get better. I have learned to cook in the last few years," Mike said.  
"Thank God you did," she said, smiling at her brother.

"I'm going to grab a shower and then get some sleep. You going to be OK? Want to call Tracy or something," Mike asked.  
"No, I'll be fine. I'll sit on the couch and watch TV. I want to go shopping with you later so we can get ready for this barbecue for tomorrow," she said.  
Mike looked at her and went upstairs to his bedroom. Julianna went to the kitchen and got herself something to drink. She settled down on the couch and started watching some TV.

Julianna fell asleep and woke when she heard her brother come down the stairs.  
"Hey. Go back to sleep if you want. I can go to the store by myself," Mike said, drinking a glass of water.

"No, no. I want to go with you. Can I freshen up a bit," she asked.  
"No problem, Juju. I'm going to get a sandwich. How about we grab something for dinner out tonight? Chinese," Mike asked.

Mike knew she loved Chinese food.

"You buying," she asked.  
"Well, considering your situation. Sure," he said, smiling.  
Julianna headed toward the stairs and slowly made her way up them. She made her way to her room and changed her clothes.

She headed out of the room and tried to go down the stairs on her own. Her first attempt was met with pain and she realized she was going to need some help.

"Mikey," she called.

Mike was up the stairs and by her side in a few seconds. He helped ease her down the stairs.

"I told you it was too soon for you to try to climb the stairs," Mike said as they headed outside. "You sure you're up to this?"

"I made it up the stairs, it was just tough to go back down. And yes I am. I need to get out of the house," she said.

Mike helped her into the car and they headed toward the grocery store.

Julianna leaned on the cart while they made their purchases, Mike asking her several times if she wanted to go back home.  
"I'm fine, Mikey. I am going to be slow, but I can tell you that nothing serious is wrong," she said.

"I know you're the doctor, but I'm your big brother. I'm going to make sure you're alright," Mike said.

"I love you for it," she said.

They got everything they needed for the barbecue and they returned to the house. Mike helped her out of the car and told her to sit on the couch and rest. "Take your meds," he said, as he went out to get the stuff out of the car.

The trip to the store took a lot out of Julianna and she fell asleep on the couch. Mike brought the groceries into the house and went into kitchen to put the things away. He went into the living room to find out if Julianna was ready for dinner and found her asleep.

Mike knew the trip had taken a lot out of her and he felt guilty. However, he knew she needed to get out of the house.

He slipped out of the house and went to the Chinese restaurant down the street from their house and brought back Julianna's favorite. He kept it in the packaging and put it in the fridge. She could heat it in the microwave when she woke up. He ate his dinner at the table, reading the paper.

He checked on Julianna and covered her with a blanket. He placed a kiss on her hair and headed up to his room. He hoped she could handle the party tomorrow, although he had a plan to make sure she wasn't overwhelmed. Mike had a feeling, though, that when she discovered what Mike had in store for her, she might be a bit upset. Mike shook his head. He'd take her wrath for a while, as long as she was getting better.

Julianna awoke around midnight, shocked that she'd fallen asleep after her trip to the store and hating that she'd missed Mike's promised meal of Chinese.

She was hungry and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. She was pleasantly surprised to find that Mike had indeed purchased her promised meal and it was waiting for her.  
Sometimes her brother amazed her. She sat down at ate the food and found her thoughts drifting to John Gage. She'd heard her brother talk about how nice John was, but that he was a bit of a ladies man. At least he thought he was. He usually struck out or never made it past a few dates. Mike liked him, but didn't know that his sister was developing a soft spot for the young paramedic with Station 51.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: All characters are the property of Mark VII and others. I'm just borrowing them. I do own the character of Julianna.

John came home from his dinner with Amy, feeling like he was missing something. He'd enjoyed Amy's company and had been ready to bring her back to his place, but, for some reason, when he thought about asking Amy to spend the night, he couldn't do it. Something kept him from wanting to sleep with Amy. He didn't understand it, it was something that he'd done several times before and was at a loss as to why it was different this time.

John went into his bedroom and changed his clothes. He put on a pair of jogging pants, but went into the living room without bothering to put on a shirt.

He opened his fridge and took out a beer. He went out to his deck and watched the stars. He couldn't understand why he was starting to feel...uncomfortable with her. He didn't understand why, but he thought everyone was avoiding him when he was with Amy.

He'd already invited her to Mike's party and he couldn't not go. He hoped they had a good time and he would over this feeling he was having. Whatever the feeling.

Mike woke up and peeked into his sister's room. She'd only recently been able to sleep in her room, but he wondered if the activity from yesterday had caused her to sleep on the couch. Her room was empty, so he headed down to check on her.  
"Juju," he called.  
He found his sister sleeping in the recliner. Judging by the way she was positioned, her neck was going to be cramped. He leaned over her in the chair and gently shook her arm.  
"Juli," he said.  
Julianna opened her eyes and was met with the face of her brother. "Ugh! First thing in the morning," she said. Mike smiled. "Funny. How about I make breakfast," he said.  
Julianna nodded and slowly got out of the chair.

"What time is everyone getting here again," she asked.

"Noon. We won't start cooking until later, but I thought everyone might like to spend time at the pool or do a game of horseshoes or something," Mike said.

"You know, I'm actually looking forward to meeting the rest of the guys on your shift. You talk about them all the time. Who's coming," she asked.  
"Everyone from A shift. Those that have wives or girlfriends are bringing them," Mike said, setting a plate of eggs on the table in front of his sister.

"I asked some people from the hospital while I was there and I'm sure Dixie did as well. We're going to have a yard and house full of people," Julianna said.  
"I hope everyone has a good time," Mike said. He looked at his watch and got up from the table. "I'm going to shower and then get Tracy," Mike said.

"OK. I'll wash up the dishes and I'll get ready while you're gone," Julianna said.  
"Don't overdo it. In fact, why don't you wait until Tracy and I get back," Mike said.

Julianna gave him a glare. Mike put his hands up. "I'm just looking out for you," he said.

"I know. I'll be careful," she said, standing by the sink.

Mike headed upstairs to shower and change.

Julianna heard her brother in the bedroom. She finished washing the dishes just as Mike came back downstairs.

"I'll see you in a few," he said, kissing the top of his sister's head before exiting the door to the garage.

Juli opened the back door and let her dog, Sisco, outside.

She watched him jump around the yard and realized she missed taking him for a run when she went jogging. She wondered when she'd get back to doing that. She hoped it was soon. She used to run with him along the Golden Gate Bridge Trail. She hadn't had a chance to plot out a new run for LA, but she figured she'd talk to Mike and see what he recommended.

She let him back inside and she headed upstairs. She walked carefully up the stairs, she didn't want to be in pain during the barbecue.

Mike returned with Tracy half an hour later and found Julianna sitting on the couch watching something on the TV.

"Hey, Juju. Glad to see you didn't do anything while I was gone," he said.  
"Just showered and changed," she said.  
"You don't worry about a thing. I'm going to handle the stuff in the kitchen," Tracy said, putting her purse in the closet in the living room.

"I can help, Tracy," Julianna said.  
"You need to take it easy. Besides, how can I prove to your brother that I'm wife material if he doesn't think I can handle myself in his kitchen," she said, shooting a look at Mike.

Mike ignored the not so subtle hint and went outside to prepare the barbecue.

Julianna laughed at Mike and Tracy just rolled her eyes.

She went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "I can at least cut up some fruit," she said, taking the bowl and fruit. She started cutting up the fruit and putting it into the bowl.

She started hearing cars pull up along the road and driveway and figured the guests were arriving.

Roy and Joanne arrived with John behind them. They helped the kids out of the car. "Hey, partner, Joanne. Hey kids," John said.  
"Hey, Junior, where's Amy," Roy asked.  
"She's bringing herself. She has a photo shoot at the beach at 4, so she is going to come by for a few minutes before she has to head out there," John said.

They went to the backyard. They had been told by Mike at their last shift to come to the backyard instead going to the front door.

"Hey, DeSoto, Gage. Hi, Joanne. Chris and Jennifer, how are my favorite kiddos," Mike said, giving Joanne a hug and hugging each of the DeSoto children.

"Hey ya, Uncle Mike," the two children said together.  
"Why did you want us to come to the back first thing," Roy asked.  
"I've cooked something up to make sure Julianna has a good time, but doesn't have to work too hard and rests. I need some help moving this canopy swing to that grove of trees there, near the pool. I want to put some chairs around the swing, too, so people can sit around her," Mike said.  
The three men started moving the swing and chairs and soon had a nice shaded spot for Julianna to enjoy the party.

Marco and his family came through the gate with his two children right behind. They saw Jennifer and Chris and headed straight for the pool.

Joanne headed inside. She hadn't met Mike's sister, but Roy had told her all about what had happened to her.  
"Hi, I'm Joanne DeSoto," she said. Julianna stood up and shook her hand. "I'm Julianna Stoker. This is Tracy White, Mike's girlfriend. You're Roy's wife," Julianna said.  
"Yeah, it's so nice to meet you," Joanne said.  
"Well, this part of the food is ready. Want to get the guys and see if they'll help carry it out," Tracy asked.  
Julianna got up from the table and headed out the door.  
"Hey, Mikey! You got any able bodied men that can help with the food," she asked.  
"Sure Juju," he said.  
Julianna went back and sat on the couch. Most of the guests had arrived and she knew they were hungry.

Each of the men from the Station went to the counter and took something outside to set on the picnic tables.

Julianna followed Tracy and Joanne outside and was delighted to see Dixie, Dr. Brackett and Dr. Early had joined the party.

"Juli! It's great to see you up and around," Dixie said.

"It's good to be up and walking around. I just hope I haven't forgotten everything I learned during residency," she said.  
"I can't see that happening," Dr. Brackett said.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: All characters are the property of Mark VII and others. I'm just borrowing them. I do own the character of Julianna.

Soon the Stokers' back yard was filled with party goers from the hospital and the fire station. Julianna was having a great time, despite the fact that Mike had done the whole swing thing to keep her off her feet, but still in the middle of the activity.

She had just sat down while Mike and Marco started the hamburgers when she saw this beautiful blond walk out the plate glass door.

'That must be Amy,' she thought, ruefully.

Sure enough, John left Roy and ran to the woman. They shared a kiss and he set about introducing her to those that didn't know her. Julianna pretended not to notice.

She sat on her swing chatting with Joanne and Tracy.

John brought Amy to meet Julianna.

"This is Julianna Stoker, well actually, Dr. Julianna Stoker," John said.

Julianna stood and held out her hand. "Pleasure. I've heard a lot about you," she said.  
"All wonderful, I'm sure," Amy said.  
"If you say so," Julianna said, sitting back down.  
"I'll get you a drink. Be right back," John said, heading off to get Amy a drink.  
"So you're a doctor," Amy asked.  
"Yeah. Just graduated residency," Julianna said.  
"And your husband is a firefighter, still. My, my, must be a fantasy or something we women have," she said, tossing her hair off her shoulder.

"Husband? I think you've misunderstood. I'm Mike Stoker's sister, not his wife," Julianna said.  
"His sister," she said, shock in her voice. She looked at her watch and said, "Oh, dear. I need to say my goodbye's before I leave. Photo shoot at the beach," she said. "It was nice meeting you," Amy said before giving a little wave and heading off to find John.  
Julianna looked at Joanne, Tracy, Dixie and Estella Lopez. "Is she serious," Julianna asked.

Joanne rolled her eyes. "I can't stand that woman. I only tolerate her because of Johnny. She's NOT the woman I can see with him. Not at all," Joanne said.

"She barely speaks to anyone that isn't in her 'beautiful' people category. Johnny is so hung up on the fact that this model is interested that he doesn't see her true colors," Dixie said.

"That's a shame. John seems like a great guy. He deserves someone not so shallow," Julianna said.

"I agree," Tracy said. The four women looked at each other, each knowing what the others were thinking.

An hour later, Mike brought Julianna a plate of food.

"Thanks, Mike," she said to her brother.

Mike offered a hand to Tracy and they went off to make their own plates and probably sit together at the picnic tables. Julianna took a bite of her hamburger and watched the kids playing in the pool.

"Mind if I join you," someone asked.  
Julianna looked up and saw John standing in front of her.  
"Please," she said.  
He set a glass of lemonade in front of her. "Thought you might be thirsty," he said.

"Thanks. So Amy had to leave," she said, trying not to gag on the sentence.

"Yeah, she's been getting a lot of photo shoots lately," John said.  
"You must be proud to have such a successful and beautiful girlfriend," Julianna said, taking a drink of her lemonade.  
"Amy's a great girl. A great girl," John said.  
Julianna nodded her head and turned back to the activity in the pool.

John took a bite of his hamburger and stared at Julianna. He hadn't seen her without the bandages on her face and, now that they were gone, he could see the resemblance to Mike.  
She had dark hair that hung straight past her shoulders and down the middle of her back. She shared the same eyes that Mike had on his face. He wondered if, when she was dealing with a difficult case or trying to think of something, she would make the same expression Mike often had at the station.

She was wearing a sleeveless top that showed off her tanned shoulders and a long flowing skirt. John assumed it helped hide the bandage from her surgery and felt more comfortable. She had flip flops on, but she was dangling one from her toe. For some reason, the action drove John crazy. Julianna was radiating this natural beauty he hadn't seen on any other woman. Sure Amy was pretty, but she was a model. She was paid to look great and be perfect. He didn't know what it was, but he found something incredibly alluring about Julianna Stoker.

John was about to speak when Chet came at her with a bucket of water. Not thinking, John jumped in front of her and was splashed with the water. Julianna got wet herself and she screamed as the cold water hit her.

Somehow, John found himself half on the ground, half on Julianna's lap.

Their eyes met and Julianna started laughing. John couldn't help but join in with her laughter. "This is a first," she said.  
"What," he asked.  
"Never had a man fall for me before," she said, smiling.  
John was about to laugh when he heard Amy's voice, "John Roderick Gage! What the hell?"

John rolled his eyes and gave his lopsided smile to Julianna before picking himself off the ground and facing Amy.  
"Amy. Thought you were going to your shoot," he asked.  
"It was too cloudy so I thought I'd come back here. I guess you weren't expecting me or you wouldn't have been falling all over that female doctor. Honestly, have you looked at her," Amy said.  
Julianna knew what Amy was saying, even if she didn't want to admit it. Julianna had long thought of herself as all brains and no beauty. Mike told her she was beautiful, but he was her brother so she didn't give it much stock.

"It was an accident, Amy. Chet tried to get me wet and John interfered. There wasn't anything intended by the action," Julianna said, heading toward the house to change her clothes.  
She entered the door and was about to climb the stairs when she heard Amy call to her. "Listen, I don't know what you think you're doing, but John Gage is mine. He may be just a paramedic, but he's a good looking guy. I'm not going to let some little doctor of average beauty steal him away from me. Besides, he'd never give you another glance. Why should he look at you when he has this," Amy said, flipping her hair over her shoulder and walking back outside.

Without giving any regard to her aching side, she went up the stairs as fast as possible. She went to her room and shut the door. She didn't think anyone would miss her. She stripped off her clothes and changed into a simple knee-length halter. It was the only thing she could easily reach and that would hide her bandage on her stomach. She sat on the bed and looked out at the backyard. She wondered if anyone had heard the exchange between her and Amy.

'She's right, Juli. You know that. Even if John was a single guy, he'd never see past two things: you're a doctor and you're no beauty queen,' she thought to herself.

There was a knock on the door and without waiting for an invite, her four friends entered the room.  
"Don't even think it," Estella said.  
"Think what," she said, brushing her eyes and cheeks with her hand before turning around.  
"You are beautiful and if she's scared, she should be," Joanne said.  
"Scared? Of me? I doubt that," Juli said.

"Julianna you're beautiful, inside and out. Amy doesn't have that natural beauty. Don't let anything she says go to your head," Tracy said.

"You know Roy thinks you're something special and Mike obviously adores you. He talks about you all the time," Joanne said.  
"He's my brother," she said.

"Be patient with Johnny. I have a feeling he'll see the true colors of Amy pretty soon. I'm having a party in a few weeks for Kel's birthday. Everyone is invited. We'll see how well that relationship is by then," Dixie said.  
Julianna hugged her friends and eased herself back downstairs.  
She took her spot back on the swing and was soon joined by Chet.  
"No, Chet," Julianna said before he even started speaking.  
"I'm not going to ask you out, Julianna. I wouldn't do that to Stoker," Chet said.  
"Thanks," Julianna replied.  
"I just wanted to offer myself as a friend," he said.  
"Friend? I like the sound of that, Chet," Julianna said.

She sat back on the swing and she and Chet started talking about their childhoods and their likes and dislikes. She laughed at his stupid jokes only because he was so proud of himself for telling them.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: All characters are the property of Mark VII and others. I'm just borrowing them. I do own the character of Julianna.

John stood with Roy.

"What would possess Julianna to say those things to Amy," he asked.  
"Julianna said Amy was lucky she got you first? That she would stop at nothing to get you away from Amy? That doesn't sound like, Julianna," Roy said.  
"How do you know? We've only known her for a few weeks and even then she was in the hospital for a bit," John said.  
"Come on, Johnny. Does it sound like Stoker? Hmm? I mean, they are siblings. If she was like that don't you think we'd have seen that in Mike," Roy asked.  
John thought for a moment. It was true they'd never heard Mike say a mean thing about anyone and the times he'd talked to Julianna hadn't given him a clue that she might act that way.  
"Well, I'm going to check on Amy. Tell everyone I'll see them later," John said.

Roy put a hand on his partner's shoulder. "Don't. You should find out what happened first. Call her before you leave. We're all having a wonderful time," Roy said.  
John pondered Roy's words before nodding and heading inside the house. He called Amy's apartment. There was no answer.

He looked out the door and saw everyone gathered around the swing that Julianna was occupying for much of the party. He slipped out and before he could say anything heard the conversation they were having amongst themselves.

Roy went to his wife and the other women who were gathered around Julianna.

"Did you really tell Amy she was lucky you didn't get Johnny first and that you would try anything and everything to get him," Roy asked.  
Julianna's face blanched. "I said no such thing. She said that to me," Julianna said.  
"It's true, honey. I heard her. I was in the kitchen getting more chips and heard what she said. That woman is all wrong for Johnny and you have to tell him," Joanne said.  
"I'm not getting involved," Roy said. "I just tried to convince him that it couldn't have happened the way she said. He's calling her right now."

Julianna looked at Roy. "I would never say anything like that to ANYONE."  
"I know, Juli. Man, that woman has a lot of nerve," Roy said.

"You're the only one Johnny will listen to, Roy. You have to tell him what really happened," Dixie said.

"I'm not getting involved," Roy repeated.

"Honey, I know, but Johnny is your best friend and I'm not going to see you lose your friendship with him because of some stupid woman. This is ridiculous," Joanne said.  
Julianna looked at her friends. She sat back down on the swing with Chet, trying to figure out what happened.

"I don't get it. I barely know John. Why would Amy believe there was something between us," she asked.  
Chet looked at her and smiled. "Because John talks to you. Amy hasn't been very nice to anyone that wasn't in her circle of friends. She's been trying to shut Johnny out of everything we do together. He hasn't been by to watch the game in weeks," Chet said.  
"Well, she should know I'm not a threat. I'm just little Juli Stoker, everyone's best friend," she said, sadness in her voice.

Everyone looked at each other as Julianna got off the swing and went back inside. Mike spoke up for the first time. "My sister is a smart girl, but she's awfully dense when it comes to men," he said.  
Everyone stared at Mike, shocked at his admission. "She likes John. I know that. She's never said it, but I know she likes him. And he would like her, if he admitted it himself. That's what Amy sees happening. Juju and John could become good friends and then..." he said, trailing off.

"You'd be OK with your sister dating Johnny," Chet asked, shocked at Stoker's statement.  
"I'd be upset if she dated you, Chet. John's a good guy. He just needs the right woman and Amy's not it," Mike said.  
"Does everyone feel this way," Roy asked the group.

He was greeted with nods and yeses by everyone in their circle of friends.

Dr. Brackett spoke up. "I agree with Mike. Amy seemed to only want to speak to John's friends when she finds out what they did for a living. I get the feeling that she thinks firefighting is not a profitable enough profession for her," he said.

Roy agreed with everything they were saying, but he didn't want to ruin his friendship with Johnny by telling him exactly what he thought of his relationship with Amy.

"You won't have a friend if this keeps up," Joanne said.

Roy looked at his wife, shock evident on his face. He should have known after all the years they'd been together that she could read his mind.

"I'll talk to him. OK," he said.

John slipped back into the house, unheard. He couldn't believe it. Everyone had the feeling Amy was all wrong for him. They didn't like her. He loved Amy. At least he thought he did. He walked out of the house to his Rover and started driving. He didn't have a destination in mind, but he knew he had to figure out this mess. He liked Julianna enough, but he didn't know her. He knew his relationship with Amy might interfere with his becoming friends with the cute doctor and he wondered if Roy and the rest of his friends were right.

The rest of the party goers left the house and headed for their homes. Roy and Joanne took their tired children and loaded them in the car, talking about what they could do to convince Johnny to break up with Amy.

"But what if he doesn't see Juli that way? We might be causing too many problems for the two of them," Roy said.

"Juli adores Johnny. You know Johnny thinks she's sweet. All it takes is a little pushing of them together," Joanne said.

John arrived at Amy's apartment thinking about the argument between Amy and Julianna. He didn't honestly believe that Julianna had said those things to Amy, but he also couldn't believe that Amy felt threatened by Juli. He looked at the apartment door and decided against trying to talk to her tonight. She was flying out in the morning and he was going on duty. He was going to use the time they were apart to re-evaluate their relationship. He didn't think he could be with a woman that his friends hated, but he also didn't know if he could give up a relationship with a woman that he loved. At least he thought he loved her. Again the doubt crept into the back of his mind.  
He headed back to his ranch determined to think this whole situation through before he decided what to do about his and Amy making things permanent.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: All characters are the property of Mark VII and others. I'm just borrowing them. I do own the character of Julianna.

Julianna had enjoyed the party, despite the hysterics of Amy. 'What he sees in her, I'll never know,' she thought to herself.

She heard Mike rustling around in his room. Her shower finished, she headed downstairs to fix something for Mike for breakfast. She knew she didn't have to cook anything, but since they were both going to work, she thought it was the least she could do.

Twenty minutes later, Julianna had surprised herself and fixed enough waffles, eggs and bacon to feed the entire station house. She laughed to herself.

"Juju, you trying to feed an army," Mike asked, taking a cup from the cupboard and pouring some coffee.

"I got a little lost in thought. Think the guys at the station want breakfast," she asked.

"They'd love it," he said. He handed her a plate and pointed at the table. Julianna smiled at her brother and sat down to have breakfast with him.

"What's bugging you," Mike asked in between bites of waffle and eggs.

"Nothing, I'm just a bit confused as to why Amy would say those things to me about John and then turn around and tell him the exact opposite," Julianna said.  
"I don't know, but the woman is crazy," Mike said.  
"That's your opinion as my brother. But, you're probably right. Want me to help you take these things to the station? I'm not on until 9 so I can help you take it inside. I told the mechanic to bring my car to the station. You mind driving it home since you get off in the morning since I get off at three," she asked.

"That's fine. I can't believe you actually bought a car," he said.  
"Can't have you driving me around every where, right," she said.

"Yeah, but you got a Rover," he said.  
"Well, yeah. I like hiking in the mountains and it has plenty of room and Sisco will fit in there perfectly," she said.

Mike shook his head. His sister had no idea that she and the young paramedic at his station had the same taste in vehicles.

"You thought about proposing to Tracy," Julianna asked as they packed up the food to take to the station.

"You'll be the third person to know," Mike said.  
"Third," Julianna asked as they made their way out to Mike's car.

"Me, Tracy, then you," Mike said, smiling.

She'd sold her car when she gotten to LA, hoping to purchase something. She had been coming back from buying the car and the guy that had given her a ride to the dealership when she'd had the car accident.

Julianna headed to the station house. She saw C-shift was backing the engine and squad into quarters.

"Hey, Stoker! You holding out on us," Dwyer asked, taking in Julianna.

"Yeah and keep your paws to yourself," Mike said, helping Julianna with the food.

They saw the cars from the guys on A-shift already in the parking lot, so Mike led Julianna into the day room and they put the food on the counter.

Captain Stanley and Roy entered the room followed by Marco and Chet.  
"You have food, Stoker. Hey, Gage, you're off the hook this morning," Chet said, peeking under the foil covered containers.

"Yeah, didn't want to see any of you in the ER on my first shift back," Julianna said, causing everyone in the room to laugh.

"Who's making cracks about my cooking," John asked as he entered the day room.  
No one said anything. Julianna turned to the counter and uncovered the food.

"There's waffles, bacon and eggs for you guys. Want me to bring some soup by this evening? I get off at 3 and I have some in a crock-pot at home. I can go home and get it when I get off and bring it by so you guys have something...edible to eat," Juilanna said, looking at John during her last comment.

"Stoker, you're sister is the best," Marco said.

"I guess I'll see you around 4, Juju," Mike said.  
She smiled at everyone. "Oh, I should ask John if he minds if I bring dinner. Wouldn't want to mess up his culinary creations," she said, looking at the tall paramedic.

"Be my guest," he said, exiting the day room and heading outside.

Juilanna watched him go and felt bad for her little comment, but she wasn't going to dwell on it. She looked at her watch.

"Well, I should get going. I don't want to be late for my first shift back," she said.

She accepted hugs from everyone and Mike walked her to the back door.  
"See you later, Juju," he said, hugging his sister and placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"See ya, Mikey," she said. She took the keys out of her jacket pocket and headed toward Mike's car. She was surprised to find John leaning against the hood of the car. She nearly stopped walking, wishing she could turn around and return to the station house or get Mike to walk out all the way with her.

Just before she could turn around and flee back to the station, John turned around and caught her eye.

"Hi," she said.  
"Hi," he answered back, diverting his gaze from her.  
"Sorry I insulted your cooking. I should probably taste it before I agree with everyone else," she said, stopping at the hood across from him. He'd turned his back and was looking out at the road just beyond the brick wall of the parking lot.

"No problem. It was funny," he said.

"What's wrong, John," she asked him. She crossed the front of the car and leaned against the side, next to him.

"Do you like Amy," he asked.  
Julianna looked at him and said, "I don't know her that well. I only had that one conversation with her at the party."

"She told me about that," John said.  
"I'll bet she did," Julianna said to herself. Unfortunately, John heard her.

"She did tell me and how dare you say those things. We've only just met! Why did you say that," John asked.  
Julianna took a second to compose herself. She had known she needed to talk about this with John, but she hadn't expected him to be defensive.

"I didn't say those things to her, John Gage. She attacked me in the living room of MY home. I barely know her or even you for that matter, so why would I have to say that? I'm very grateful to you for doing your job and saving my life after that accident. But I would never say anything like that to anyone. I would never THINK that of anyone and if you think I did, John Gage, then you aren't the guy I thought you were," Julianna said.  
"I'm an excellent judge of character, that's why thinking you did that hurt me," John said.

"I didn't say it. Look, if she doesn't trust you and feels like she has to make lies up to keep you around, what does that say about your relationship," Julianna asked.  
John didn't say anything, he just looked at her. Julianna took a deep breath and said, "That's the problem."

He pushed off the car and she got in and started it. She pulled away, leaving John watching the cars pass on the street. He hated to admit it, but Julianna had a point.

He thought back to what everyone had said and wondered if maybe they were right about everything. About Amy AND Julianna.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: All characters are the property of Mark VII and others. I'm just borrowing them. I do own the character of Julianna.

Julianna headed to the hospital, thinking about her conversation with John. She hadn't wanted to say what she had, but he'd left her little choice.

Julianna spent the shift taking care of simple little cases. She knew Joe and Kel were trying to keep her case load lower than normal since she had just returned following the accident and surgery. However, their plan went awry when there was an explosion downtown and several squads were sent out to collect the wounded.

"I can handle a few patients. Tell me what to do," she said.  
Just then the phone signaled the squads were calling in to Rampart.  
"Rampart this is Squad 51," John said over the radio.

"This is Rampart, go ahead 51," Juli said over the phone.

"We have a man, approximately 43, cardiac case. Vitals are, pulse 44 and irregular; BP 220/140, breathing is shallow and slow," John said.  
"10-4, 51. Can you send me an EKG," she asked.  
"Affirmative, Rampart. Here comes the EKG, lead 2," John said.

Julianna looked at the strip and saw an anterior infarction. "51, I'm showing an anterior infarct, can you concur," she asked.  
"Affirmative," John said.

"Start an IV, Normal Saline, administer a Lidocaine bolus, continue O2 and monitoring. Transport immediately," she said.  
"10-4, Rampart. IV Normal saline, Lidocaine bolus, O2, monitoring and transport," John repeated before hanging up the bio phone.

Julianna left the room and saw Dixie sitting at the desk.

"Dix, John and Roy are on a cardiac. Looks like an anterior infarct. They're on their way. Where do you want them," she asked.

"Take 1. Do you need me to get Joe, Kel or Mike," Dixie asked.

"No, I can handle it," she said. She went to the ambulance entrance to wait for John and Roy.

They arrived and Julianna got an update from John.

"Any problems on transport," she asked.  
"Not a one," he said.  
They entered the treatment room and Julianna began assessing the patient and calling out orders.

John and Roy were amazed at the ease Julianna showed in her skills. They left the room to get their supplies, leaving Julianna controlling the room.  
"She's something. She took control and barked those orders like a I've seen Early and Brackett do. She's really something," John said.  
Roy nodded in agreement. They got their supplies and were waiting with Dixie when Julianna came out of the room.  
"He's being admitted to cardiology. He'll probably have a cath in the morning. Good job out there," she said to the guys.  
"Thanks. Say, Julianna, you have a minute," John asked.  
She looked at Dixie who nodded her head. "I was about to get some coffee," she said.  
"Let me come with you," he said, following her to the lounge.

He opened the door for her and she slipped inside. She grabbed two cups and filled them with coffee. She sat one in front of John and took the other and sat down on the chair.  
"What's on your mind," she asked.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I behaved this morning. I'm just a bit confused about things with Amy at the moment," John said.  
"No problem," she said.

"No, really, I'm sorry. That's not the kind of guy I am," he said.  
"I realize that, but it's really OK," she said.  
"I just wanted to tell you I was sorry and I hope we can still be friends," he said.  
"I'd like that, but I don't know if Amy would," she said. She finished her coffee and left the room. John stared at the door as it slowly closed wondering what had just happened.

She spent the rest of her shift treating patients. When she ended her day at 3, she was tired and sore, but really enjoyed her job.

She headed home to grab the crock-pot and then headed back to the station house so they could have soup.  
She wasn't surprised to find no one was in the station, so she went inside and hooked up the crock pot. She tossed a little salad into a bowl and decided to set the tables for the guys.

She put the salad in the center of the table, placed a plate of crackers there and stirred the soup. She got out glasses for everyone and decided to sit down and wait for everyone to return.

"That was rough," John said as he and Roy entered the day room.  
"I know but it's not the worst," he said.  
They both laid eyes on the table then at Julianna.  
"Did you," John asked and Julianna smiled.  
Everyone else came trickling in and were just as pleased to find Julianna sitting on the couch with Henry.

"You actually brought dinner," Chet said.  
"Thanks, sis. How was your first shift back," Mike asked.  
"Exhausting but I love what I do," she said.

They all sat down and started eating the soup.  
"Juli this is the best I've ever eaten," Roy said.

"Totally. Can you cook for us every night," Chet asked.

"I'm glad you like it. I'm going to head home, Mike. I'll see you later. Bye everyone," she said, getting off the couch. Mike stood and hugged his sister and she headed out the door.  
A few minutes later, Captain Stanley brought in a stranger.  
"Stoker, this guys says he's looking for you," Captain said.

"Oh, hey, George. You have Juli's car," Mike asked.  
"Yeah. She got a great car and a hell of a deal. I should take her with me next time I need a car," he said handing Mike the keys.

George waved to the group and left. "What was that," John asked.  
Before Mike could respond, "Probably the keys to Julianna's new car," Chet said.  
John looked at Chet. "How do you know that," he asked.  
"Because we talk, that's why," Chet said.

"Julianna bought a new car. George was looking over it to make sure it was sound. Can't have my sister drive around in something that's going to break down," Mike said.  
"Well, what'd she get," John asked.  
"A black Rover," Mike said.  
"A what! A black Rover," John said, not believing what he'd just heard.

"She needed something to haul her climbing, camping and hiking equipment, plus haul Sisco around," Mike said.  
The men went back to their soup, John unable to believe what he'd heard.

'She likes to camp, hike and climb. That woman is something,' he thought to himself.

Julianna arrived back at home and took her bowl of soup and heated it up while she changed her clothes.

She had just sat down to eat it when the phone rang.  
"Stoker residence," she said.  
"Julianna, it's Kel. I hate to ask, but we're desperate. Can you come in and work at 11. It's only a few hours. Dr. Estrada has been delayed and won't get in until the morning. I'll relieve you around 3 if that's OK and you don't have to come back tomorrow," Brackett asked.  
"Sure, Kel. Mike's on duty tonight, so it's not like I have anything keeping me at home. I'll see you around 11," she said, hanging up the phone.

She called the station. "Captain Stanley," Hank said.

"Cap, it's Juli. Can I talk to Mike," she asked.  
"Sure," he said. "Stoker, phone."

"Hello," Mike said.  
"Bro, I'm going to work for a few hours tonight. I just wanted to tell you in case you tried to call and I didn't answer," she said.  
"What time," he asked.  
"11 until 3," she said.  
"OK. If we're out during that time, I'll see if we can come by the hospital and walk you to the car," he said.  
"Mike, I'm a big girl," she said.  
"I know, I'm just being careful," Mike said.  
"Good bye, bro," she said.

"Bye, sis," he said.  
She hung up the phone and headed upstairs to bed. Working at 11 wasn't her favorite shift, but if she had tomorrow off it would be worth it.

Roy was not happy. They had been roused out of bed for a call and the person didn't need their help. He and John gathered their equipment and were heading back to the Squad when a car came out of nowhere and flipped John onto the hood.  
Roy, trying not to panic, rushed to his friend. "Johnny! Can you hear me? What hurts," he asked, trying to switch from friend to paramedic.

"My back, my leg, my hip, my stomach," he said, his face contorted with pain.

Roy got on the phone to Rampart and proceeded to take care of his pain. Julianna was the doctor giving the orders and Roy was not looking forward to this trip to the ER.

John was loaded in the back of the ambulance and Roy stayed in communication with Rampart during the trip. He hoped his friend was fine, but he knew something serious had happened to Johnny.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: All characters are the property of Mark VII and others. I'm just borrowing them. I do own the character of Julianna.

"We have a trauma coming. Twenty-eight year old, hit by a car. Possible abdominal injury, possible hip. Definitely has a tib/fib," Julianna said.  
She was waiting in treatment 3 when Roy came in with John.  
"Roy, what happened," Julianna asked, not seeing that John was on the stretcher.  
"We were leaving a call and the car came out of nowhere. It hit Johnny and he bounced off the hood onto the ground," Roy said.  
Julianna was listening to Roy and was shocked when he said it was John on the stretcher. "Johnny," she choked out. Roy nodded his head and Julianna immediately began assessing John.

She consulted with another physician who arrived at the same conclusion she did. They needed to operate and Julianna was the one that was going to have to do it.

"Roy, could you give me Amy's number? She should probably know, since they're practically engaged. Someone should sit with him," she said.  
"I think her number's on Johnny's paperwork. Let me call the station," Roy said.  
"Great, but hurry. I have to take him to the OR in a few minutes," she said.  
She turned to the phone and began making calls and setting up an OR for the emergency surgery.

Roy called the station and obtained Amy's number from Marco. He promised to update the crew when Johnny was out of surgery and hung up the phone.

He entered the treatment room and saw Julianna standing next to John.  
"Hey, you. You're quite the daredevil. Don't you know you surf in the water and not on car hoods," she said, trying to smile and keep the tears at bay.

"What happened," he asked.  
"You took a nasty spill at the hands of a hit and run driver. I'm afraid you need surgery," she said.  
"Is it serious," he asked.  
"I'm going to be right there with you, but yeah it is," she said.  
"You gonna do it," he asked.  
"Yep. You got a problem with that," Julianna asked.

John tried to grin, "Wouldn't have it any other way."  
Without waiting for a reply, Julianna stepped out of the way and let Roy talk to his friend while she called the number Roy gave her.

Julianna took a deep breath and called the number.

"Amy, this is Julianna Stoker, a physician at Rampart," she said.  
"How could I forget you? What are you doing calling me at this hour," she said.  
"John's been in an accident and I thought you'd want to know so you could be with him," Julianna said.  
"Is it serious," she asked.  
"Well, all surgery is serious," Julianna said.

"Call me when it's over. I'm not wasting my beauty sleep to spend the night by his bedside if he doesn't know I'm there. I'll come when he's awake," Amy said before hanging up the phone.

Julianna heard the dial tone, but couldn't believe what she'd heard from Amy. Not only was she superficial and selfish, she was cold. 'She claims to love John, but she had a weird way of showing it,' Julianna thought to herself.

She glanced at Roy, who looked lost.  
"I'll take good care of him, Roy," she said to him.

"I know. Did you talk to Amy," he asked.  
"She said not to wake her at this hour and call her when he's awake. She said she couldn't stand by his side if he didn't know she was there," Julianna said.

"Johnny needs to have someone he loves staying with him. Why would she do that," Roy asked.  
"I can't explain it, but I know what I'd do if I were in her and someone called about the man I love," Julianna said.  
"What, Jules," Roy asked.  
"I'd never leave his side until I knew he was OK. And that's exactly what I'm going to do," Julianna said.  
"Are you operating," Roy asked.  
"Yeah. You can wait in the lounge and I'll get you when he goes to recovery. Try to get some rest," Julianna said.  
"Not until I know he's OK, Jules. He has to be OK," Roy said.  
Julianna hugged him and then composed herself. "I've got to scrub in. I'll get you when I'm done," Julianna said before heading out the door, leaving Roy in an empty room, looking at the trash that was discarded from taking care of Johnny. "God be with you, Julianna Stoker," Roy said. He headed out the door and went to the lounge. There was nothing he could do but wait and he hated waiting.

"OK, that looks good, let's close up. Suture," Julianna said behind her OR mask. She was taking extra care with this patient.

She closed the last suture and heard a read out of his vitals. She didn't want to keep John under the influence of the anesthesia any longer than she had to because she'd heard of John's reactions with medications.

"He's ready for recovery. I'll write up some additional orders and check on him after he's moved upstairs," Julianna said.

She exited the OR and lowered the mask so it hung around her neck. She ran her hands over her face, a sign that she was trying to keep her composure.

She walked to the nurses station just outside the OR and sat down. She picked up John's chart and began writing her procedure notes and making plans for John's admittance.

She gave the chart to the nurses and went to the nurses lounge downstairs to let Roy know Johnny would be alright.

She rode the elevator down and thought about what she'd said earlier. Everyone called him Johnny but she had always called him John. When she knew it was him in the accident, her detachment left and he suddenly became Johnny to her, like he was to so many others.

She exited the elevator and wasn't surprised to find the entire A-shift waiting in the lounge and lobby.

Roy rushed to her, followed by the Captain. "How's Johnny," Roy asked.  
"Surgery went well. Next 24 hours will be critical because I need to watch for blood loss. He's being moved to a room in a few minutes. Once his anesthesia wears off, he'll probably still be sleepy. He'll be given pain meds because he's going to be hurting, despite what he'll have you believe," Julianna said.  
"You seem to know Johnny pretty well," Roy said.  
"Personal experience, nothing more," she said. "I'm going to check and see that he's settled for the night."

Julianna turned to head into the lounge for coffee when she was stopped by Chet's voice,  
Hey, Julianna," he said.  
Julianna turned around, "Yeah, Chet."

"Thanks for saving the Pigeon," Chet said.  
Julianna chuckled to herself and went into the nurse's lounge. She grabbed a coffee cup and got some coffee from the pot. She stirred some milk and sugar into it, knowing she'd never go to sleep after the surgery she'd performed.

Dixie came into the lounge. "Juli. I heard what happened to Johnny. Is he alright," she asked.  
"Surgery is finished and went well. Just waiting on the blood levels for the next 24 hours," she said, taking a drink of her coffee.

"Is Amy coming," Dixie asked.  
"She didn't want to interrupt her beauty sleep for someone that wouldn't know she was there," Julianna said.  
Dixie's eyes rolled and Julianna gave a wry smile.

"Well, I'm going to go and check on him. He should be awake soon," Julianna said, rinsing her cup in the sink.

Dixie watched the young physician walk out of the lounge. Dixie knew Julianna would be at Johnny's bedside until someone else could take her place.

Julianna got off on the fourth floor and went toward Johnny's room.

She opened the door and found Roy sitting there, watching his friend's chest rise and fall.

"Roy. I'll sit with him. Why don't you go and get something to eat and change. I'll call you if something happens before you get back," Julianna said.  
"You sure, Juli? Don't you have things to do," Roy asked.  
"Spending the day with Mike was the only thing I had planned and he'd only be worrying about Johnny," Julianna said.  
"If you're sure? I'll head home and change and let Joanne know what's going on with Johnny. See you later, Jules," Roy said.

Julianna took her seat next to Johnny's bed. She had brought his chart into the room to finish her operative note and finish charting the procedures. She looked at the monitors and her patient.

"It's a good thing your unconscious because you might not like what I have to say. You're a wonderful guy Johnny and I can't understand why you're with Amy. After meeting her and seeing things, I wish I HAD met you first. If I had...," Julianna said but never finished and started writing on the chart.

An hour later, Julianna couldn't keep her eyes open. She rested her head on Johnny's bed and closed her eyes. She didn't want to sleep, but it was slowly pulling her under and she stopped fighting and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: All characters are the property of Mark VII and others. I'm just borrowing them. I do own the character of Julianna.

She woke with a start, not remembering where she was until she heard the heart monitor. 'I fell asleep in John's room.' she said to herself. Suddenly she felt someone's hand in her hair. She turned her head and found her patient, though asleep, had found her hair in his slumber.

She slowly untangled herself, just as Roy came back into the room.

She jumped up and grabbed the chart and nearly dropped it on the floor when she saw Amy come into the room behind Roy.  
"Dr. Stoker," she said in her sickly sweet voice.  
"Ms. Bennett," Julianna replied back. To Roy she said, "He should be waking up soon. Let me know if you need anything," she said.  
"We won't but if we do, we won't ask you," Amy said, turning back to Johnny.

Julianna gave a curt nod and exited into the hall. She tried not to get too upset at Amy's remark. She'd done her job; a job everyone had asked her to do and expected to happen.

She headed downstairs to Kel's office. She needed to catch up on charts and, after her cat nap in John's room, she was feeling revived.

She knocked on the door and found Kel getting ready for the day.

"Everything OK," he asked.  
"Yeah, just have a ton of paperwork and I thought you might let me use your office," Julianna asked.  
"Make yourself at home," Kel said.  
Julianna sat down and opened the charts she'd brought with her. Kel exited the room and went into the chaotic ER.

"Dix, Julianna is in my office doing some charting. If anyone asks, you know where to find her."

Julianna turned her attention to her charts, but found it difficult to follow after the run in with Amy.

Johnny's whole body hurt. He didn't remember much of what happened. He remembered getting hit and the pain and he remembered someone talking to him about the surgery. He could have sworn it was Julianna, but she was supposed to be off according to Mike. Johnny opened his eyes, slowly and found Amy and Roy waiting with baited breath for him to wake up.  
"Oh, Johnny! I was so worried. Now you see why you have to give up being a firefighter/paramedic. It's too dangerous," Amy said.  
"Amy, he was hit by a drunk driver. That could happen to anyone," Roy said, defending his partner.

"I don't care. He needs to find some desk job. I will not go through the worrying about him because of his job," Amy said.  
"I'll think about it," John said.  
Roy looked at Johnny like he'd grown three heads and lapsed into Japanese. As Amy hugged him, John rolled his eyes.

Amy released his hug and said, "Well, now that I know you're awake and going to be fine, I can go home. I have a flight I cannot miss tomorrow morning." She kissed him and left without saying another word or acknowledging Roy's presence.

When Amy had left the room, Johnny turned to Roy. "Still think she's wrong for me? She waited for me until I woke up," he said.  
Roy shook his head. "No she didn't. She followed right behind me into this room. I went to the gift shop to get you something. She was down there and rode the elevator up with me," Roy said.

"You sure you didn't leave," Johnny asked his best friend.  
"Well, I did leave the hospital, but Julianna volunteered to stay with you. I even came back earlier and she waved me away," Roy said.  
:So you did leave? How can you be sure she didn't come by after you left," Johnny asked.  
"Because I came by earlier and found JULIANNA curled up in that chair with her head on your bed. SHE was the one that stayed with you when things were iffy. And it wasn't because she's your doctor, she likes you. She left when she saw Amy come in with me," Roy said.

John looked puzzled. He could believe Amy would lie twice. He found himself wondering if he'd misjudged things with Amy.

"Julianna waited for me to wake up," Johnny asked.  
"Yeah, she did," Roy said, hoping his friend would get the picture.

Johnny turned his head away, a sign that he was finished with the conversation, so Roy steered it to more light topics.

Two hours later, Roy noticed Johnny yawn and grimace, so he went to find the nurse.

"Can you give Johnny something for his pain," Roy asked.  
The nurse got off the seat and went to his chart to pull the medication.

"Nurse is bring you something for the pain, so I'll leave you alone. I'll be back later and I might bring you some dinner, if your doctor doesn't mind," Roy said.

The nurse entered the room and gave him a shot for his pain. He immediately felt the effects but was thankful he wasn't fuzzy headed. He closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

Julianna went home to shower and change before returning to the hospital. She wanted to check on John and see if she could keep her promise to look out for him.

She was surprised to find him sitting on his bed almost like he was waiting for her.  
"John. How are you feeling today," she asked him.  
"I'm feeling good, but I have to ask you something," he asked.

Julianna sat in the chair by his bed. "Go ahead." she said.  
"Do you worry about Mike," he asked.

"All the time, but I'd never tell him to give it up," she replied.  
"Amy doesn't like that I'm doing this job. She thinks I got in the accident because of the job. I don't know what to do," John said.  
"I'd never ask Mike to give up being a fireman because that's who he is. That's what his calling is and what he's passionate about," she said.

"What if it was your boyfriend that did this job," John asked.  
"Let's just cut to the chase, John. Amy wants you to quit and you're having second thoughts," Julianna said.  
John did a double take. Julianna knew exactly what had happened without him having to tell her.

"Yeah. She said she can't be worried about me all the time. Is it fair for me to put her through that," he asked.  
"She knew your job when you met, correct," Julianna asked.  
He nodded.  
"Then she really can't say she hates it now because she's already been exposed to it," she said.  
John's face contorted his face as he thought about why he should give thinks up for Amy or not. Was everyone right and she was selfish and shallow?

John was jerked back to reality by Julianna placing a hand on his knee. Despite the blankets separating their skin from each other they still felt the effects of a burn.

"You do what you feel passionate about. You and Roy are the best team in the business. You can't let someone into your life that can't accept that. You certainly can't marry someone like that," Julianna said.  
"Yeah, but what if I never find a woman who accepts my job," John asked.  
"You will. Trust me. You're doing this because you love the job and the people. If you didn't do it, who would? There's no way they'd be as good as you. Admit it, you can't give up being a paramedic and a fireman any more than I could give up being a doctor because some stupid guy thinks it's wrong for a woman to make more money. If Amy's making you chose between her and your job, you should re-evaluate that situation. If she loved you, she wouldn't make you choose," Juianna said.  
"How did you get so wise," he asked.  
"I pay attention," she said.

"Did you really stay by my bed until just before I woke up," John asked.  
"Guilty. Thought someone should be here with you. Couldn't stand the thought of my patient being alone," Julianna said.  
"Did you call Amy last night," he asked.  
"I did," Julianna said, not wanting to admit what Amy said.  
"What did she say? When did she get here," he asked.  
Julianna chewed her lower lip. A habit she had whenever something wasn't going the way it should and she dreaded telling the news she had to deliver.

"Julianna," he asked again.

"She told me not to call her during the night because I was ruining her beauty sleep and that she couldn't waste those hours sitting by your bed until you awoke because you'd never notice the difference. She said to call her when you woke up," Julianna said.  
John's head went back against the pillow. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Amy hadn't wanted to be bothered with his injury unless he knew she was there. He couldn't believe he was so dense. Amy was trying to change him and make him give up his passion. He shook his head, unable to believe the truth. Amy wasn't interested in him because of his job or because he was a nice guy, she wanted arm candy and was trying to form her into something she wanted. Her ideal man.

"I'm a fool," John said.  
"Jury's still out on that one, John," Julianna said.

"Thanks for...well, everything," John said.  
"Just doing my job," she said, trying not to blush.

"Seriously, I can't see Brackett and Early waiting by my bed for me to wake up from surgery. That was more than doing your job. It was...I don't know really," he said.  
"Well, when you figure out what it was, let me know," she said.

Before he could reply, she kissed his cheek and headed out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: All characters are the property of Mark VII and others. I'm just borrowing them. I do own the character of Julianna.

Julianna kept her professional distance during the next two days of John's recovery. She steered clear of his room when Amy made her scheduled appearance on the day he was supposed to go home.

"Johnny, you're staying with me," she said.

Julianna rounded the corner and saw John sitting in a wheelchair and Amy with her back to her. John caught her eye, as if begging her to come and see him. She had to give him his discharge papers and was saved from walking alone when Roy exited the elevator.

"You look like you're walking to an execution," Roy said.

"Amy's trying to convince John to go to her house and stay. I don't think he likes it that much," Julianna said.

"Well, he'll stay with me. Joanne's waiting to cater to him," Roy said.

He put his hand on Julianna's back to provide support and propel her down the hallway.

"Roy, Julianna," John said.  
"I was just letting Roy know to bring you back tomorrow so I can check your incision. Then I'll see you in a week. No work for a few weeks. Gotta give you a chance to heal. I'll evaluate that at your appointment next week," she said, handing him the paperwork.  
"I'll bring Johnny and I've found another doctor that is willing to check him out, so your services are no longer required, Dr. Stoker," Amy said.  
Julianna smiled. "I'm afraid, Ms. Bennett, that since Mr. Gage is the only one that can transfer his care. He's awake and alert, so you don't have any say in the matter," she said.  
"I'm his fiancee. I can make those decisions," she said.  
John's face went white. He hadn't proposed to her.

"Where's the ring? Doesn't matter. Can't make decisions unless you're next of kin and fiancee isn't the same as wife. Mr. Gage, would you like to go to another doctor? I'm sure I can make arrangements with another physician to follow you for your treatment," Julianna said.  
"I want Julianna as my doctor, Amy," John said.  
"You sure you didn't hit your head harder? She can't possibly be as good a doctor as a...a..." she started to say.  
"A man," Julianna finished for her.  
"Yes. You're nothing but a glorified nurse," Amy said.  
Julianna took a deep breath. She took a few steps forward and looked at Amy.  
"Ms. Bennett, I graduated first in my class at med school and did my residency as UCSF and finished as chief resident. My credentials aren't many, but I am a damn fine doctor. I can find some references if you would like or doubt my abilities," she said.  
"You took advantage of him," Amy said.  
Julianna cocked her eyebrow. "Huh," she asked.  
"You've nearly convinced him to break up with me because I don't like his job. You've developed a personal relationship with your patient and that, DOCTOR, is not to be done," Amy said.  
"Doctor's develop personal relationships with their patients all the time. Trying to maintain detachment doesn't make you the best. Yes, John is my friend and it was personal when I operated on him and, yes, I did talk with him. But that was because I was concerned. He is my brother's friend and co-worker. I can't just ignore that relationship," Julianna said.  
Without giving her a chance to reply, Roy jumped in and took the wheelchair handles.

"Come on, Junior. I've got a bed at my house all ready for you. Joanne's waiting to cater to you," Roy said, pushing the chair past Amy and Julianna.

"You're going to pay for this, Julianna. No one interferes with my life," Amy said. She stomped down the hall to wait for the elevator. Julianna dashed down the stairs to meet Roy and John in the ER lobby.  
"Take care of yourself and I'll see you tomorrow," she said as Roy wheeled him out the door to his truck. Amy came down on the next elevator and looked for John. "Where is he," she asked.

"Hopefully in Roy's truck on the way to Roy's house," Julianna said. Without waiting for a reply she went to the nurse's station and took a chart from the rack and entered room 1.

"What was that all about," Johnny asked Roy.  
"Apparently Amy doesn't like Jules being your doctor," Roy said.  
"What is going on, Roy? Why is Amy so mean to Leelee," he asked.  
Roy looked at Johnny. "Leelee," he asked.  
John shrugged. "Thought she needed a new nickname and you're already calling her Jules," John said.  
Roy smiled to himself. Maybe his friend did have a soft spot for Julianna and wasn't ready to admit it.

"Maybe she's threatened. I mean, Jules is smart and beautiful. Maybe Amy can't handle your friendship with Jules because you have so much in common," Roy said.  
Johnny rested his head against the head rest and closed his eyes. His friend might be right, but he was going to build a life with Amy. He just had to get her to accept his job and those in his life.

"I'll watch him. Don't worry, Juli. Johnny's in good hands here. Roy's off tomorrow, too, so he'll bring Johnny by for you to check him out," Joanne told her friend.  
"Thanks. I had a little run in with Amy when John was getting discharged. She doesn't like the fact that I'm a doctor," Julianna said.  
"Actually, you're a doctor, a woman AND you've managed to turn Johnny's attention to another woman. THAT she can't stand," Joanne said.  
"Call me if there are any problems," Julianna said.  
"Wait. Why don't you come by for dinner tonight? You can check up on your patient in an 'Amy-free' zone," Joanne said.

Julianna thought about the invite. Mike was going out with Tracy tonight and Julianna would have the house to herself.

"Sure. Mike won't be back until later, so I'm free," she said.

"Perfect! See you around 6," Joanne said.

"OK. Can I bring anything," she asked.

"Just yourself. I'll take care of everything else," Joanne said.  
They said their goodbyes and Julianna went back to seeing patients.

When four o'clock rolled around, Julianna felt she'd had a productive day.  
She said her good-byes to Dixie, Joe and Kel and headed out to the car. She'd driven her Rover for the first time that morning and she had enjoyed it even more than her test drive. She couldn't wait to go climbing again and taking Sisco to the woods.

She drove home and parked in the driveway. Mike's car was still there.  
"Hey, Mikey," she called.  
"Hey, Juju. How was your day," he asked.

"Fine. I discharged John with Roy this morning," she said.  
"I'm glad he's better. The station's going to be too quiet without him for a while," he said.

"Well, he'll be back before you know it. I'll probably clear him to go back to work once that leg heals. Probably six weeks," Julianna said.  
"Six weeks! Chet's going to go crazy without Johnny around to pick on during the shift," Mike said.

"I should call Chet and let him know John's OK," she said.  
"You're not dating Chet are you," Mike asked.  
"NO! Chet's become a good friend to me since I came back. He's a nice guy, but he's totally not my type and he knows it," Julianna said.

"So you're more interested in tall, tanned dark-haired guys. Possibly a paramedic," Mike asked, looking at his sister.

"What are you talking about," she asked.  
"Come on, sis. I know you. You like Johnny," Mike said.  
"Yeah, he's a nice guy," she said.

"No, you _like_ Johnny. It's nothing to worry about. I happen to think he's a good guy and wouldn't mind you dating him," Mike said.  
"Thanks for your endorsement, but I don't think that's going to happen. He's in love with Amy. Besides, he's not going to want anything to do with me when he finds out about the rape in San Francisco," she said.

Mike's eyes became dark. He'd hated that chapter of his sister's life. He hated that he'd had to know everything that had happened to her. He hated that she went thought that, but she hadn't been alone. He'd taken some time away from the station and stayed with her.

"Anyone that judges you based on that, doesn't deserve you. Johnny might surprise you. He might want to come with me and kill the bastard," Mike said.  
Julianna eyes became wide at Mike's choice of language. Her brother was normally quiet and reserved and usually kept his emotions in check, but that dark chapter of her life had shown her just how emotional her brother could be when it came to family.

"Don't. The guy killed himself about a month after the attacks. He was the serial rapist along the trail. He left a full confession and even had all the things that he'd taken from the victims. My locket was returned," she said.  
"Then why aren't you wearing it. You always wore it," Mike asked.  
"Because it's still too much of a reminder. Maybe one day I'll wear it again, but it seems too soon now," she said.

Mike hugged his sister. "You going to be OK? I'm going out to dinner with Tracy," he said.  
"Yeah. I'm going to shower, change and head over to the DeSoto's. Joanne asked me over for dinner this afternoon when I told her about John's discharge," Julianna said.

"Have fun. I'm off tomorrow," he said.  
"I'll see you later," she said.

Mike walked out the garage door and Julianna heard him start his car. She pushed off the counter where she'd been leaning and headed upstairs to shower.  
In the weeks since her accident, her injuries had slowly begun to heal. She hoped John would have the same luck with his surgery, although the leg would drive him crazy for a while.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: All characters are the property of Mark VII and others. I'm just borrowing them. I do own the character of Julianna.

She changed into a long halter dress and sandals. The multicolored dress was one of her favorites because it was colorful and not restrictive. Her scars were healing, but they were still itchy from time to time.

She went into the bathroom and applied a bit of lip gloss. She knew she looked tired, but hopefully her gloss and dress would make up for it.

She went downstairs and grabbed her purse and car keys. She started her car and headed toward Roy's house.

"Will you stop! I'm fine," Johnny said.

"Just making sure. You know, Jules would kill me if something happened to you while you're in my house," Roy said.  
Johnny rolled his eyes. He knew his friend meant well, but he was going crazy. He'd been here a few hours and hadn't been allowed to do anything on his own except use the restroom.

The doorbell rang and Joanne called to Roy, "Honey, will you get that, I'm draining the pasta."

"Sure," Roy replied and answered the door. He was surprised to see Julianna, yet he shouldn't have been. He knew Joanne was trying her hand at matchmaking and wouldn't give up until she was satisfied with the results.

"Jules! Come in. Jo's in the kitchen finishing dinner and I was just in the family room with Johnny," Roy said.  
"Let me guess. He's crabby," Julianna said.

"How'd ya guess," Roy asked, smiling.  
"Figures. I've heard he's not the best patient," Julianna said.  
"I heard that," John said from the other room.

Julianna blushed slightly and went in to see her friend.  
"How you doing," she asked.  
"Feeling smothered," John said.  
"It is for your own good. I had to cut you open, remove your spleen and then allow the ortho doctors to set that leg. Can't have you ruining my good work, now can I," she asked in a teasing tone.

The two fell into an easy conversation and Roy left them alone for quite some time so he could help Joanne with dinner.

The four had a wonderful meal and great conversation. Julianna excused herself when Chris called from the grandparents house to allow himself and Jennifer to say goodnight.

"I'll see you tomorrow, John," Julianna said.

"Tomorrow," Johnny answered.  
Julianna went out to her car and headed home. She had enjoyed the time with Joanne and Roy, but coming home to her empty house she realized what she was missing. A family.

Sure, she loved her brother and was closer to him than anyone, but she didn't have someone that was hers. Someone that chose to love her. Mike was her brother, he had to love her and she was beginning to share him with Tracy.

Julianna went upstairs, feeling down about the situation. She set her alarm and went to sleep. She hoped she'd have a better outlook tomorrow.

Johnny slowly healed and went back to his ranch. His aunt came to stay with him when he returned, but Amy hadn't bothered to drop by and visit. Roy came by with the kids six weeks after Johnny's accident so they could ride the horses. Johnny would return to work the following day. Roy could tell Johnny was upset about something, so he asked him.

"What's bugging you," Roy asked, taking a drink of his lemonade Johnny's aunt had made.

"Amy. Leelee," he said.

"What about them," Roy asked.

"I don't know what to do about them," Johnny said.  
"Well, you either love Amy and want to get married or you don't," Roy said.  
"That's just it. After everything that she's done, I don't think I want to see her anymore," Johnny said.  
"Well you need to tell her that," Roy said.  
"I know, but what do I tell her," Johnny asked.  
"The truth," Roy said.

"And then there's Leelee," Johnny said.  
"What about Julianna," Roy asked.  
"There's something about her. I can't explain it. She's easy to talk to and I find myself wanting to talk to her all the time. She's nothing like Amy, nothing," Johnny said.  
"Do you like her," Roy asked.  
Johnny looked at the field where his horses were eating. "I really do. I really like her," Johnny said.  
"Then you should tell her," Roy said.  
Johnny turned to his friend. "I don't think I can," Johnny said.  
Roy looked at his friend. "You're scared? I never thought I'd see the day," Roy said.  
"I'm not scared. It's just that, she's a doctor and I'm a paramedic," Johnny said.  
"What's that got to do with anything? Her brother's a firefighter and she knows what it's all about. She considers Joanne one of her best friends. Why would she have a problem with your job," Roy asked.  
"Well, Amy does," Johnny said.  
"Julianna is not Amy," Roy said.  
"I know. She's something else entirely," Johnny said, his gaze looking toward the horizon.

Roy wondered if his friend would ever figure out he was in love with Dr. Stoker.

The kids played for a few hours before Roy rounded them up and took them home, leaving Johnny alone with his thoughts about the two very different women in his life.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: All characters are the property of Mark VII and others. I'm just borrowing them. I do own the character of Julianna.

Johnny entered his house and went to the kitchen. He took out a small casserole that Julianna had given him when she came by for his final checkup. He didn't need to see her to check his wound, but he wanted to see her. She had promised to bring her ham and hash brown casserole for him to try. He read the little note she'd written on the top.

'Johnny, Put this in the oven for 30 minutes at 350. Hope you enjoy it! Enjoy your first shift back and stay safe, Leelee.'

Johnny smiled. He'd told Julianna at his first appointment that he'd started calling her Leelee and, to his surprise and enjoyment, she liked the nickname.

He got himself a glass of milk while waiting for the casserole to bake.

He sat at the counter in his kitchen and thought back to his evolving relationship with Leelee.

He called Amy and asked if she could meet him after his shift ended the day after tomorrow. He needed to end things with her. Then he could concentrate on Leelee. He didn't know if she saw anything happening between them, but he certainly needed to end things with Amy.

Johnny and Roy spent their shift constantly running. They stopped to resupply after they got a run that didn't require transport.

"Hey, guys," Dixie said.

"Hey, Dix. Is Julianna around," Johnny asked.  
"Just finished the CPR from 36. She should be in the lounge," Dixie said.  
"Roy...," Johnny stared to say.

"I'll get the stuff. Meet you in the squad," Roy said.

Johnny headed toward the lounge.  
He found Julianna sitting with her back to the door.

"Hey, Leelee," Johnny said, getting a cup of coffee and sitting down at the table.  
"Hey, Johnny. What is this, 9 runs today," she said, taking a drink of her coffee.

"Yeah, but the last one didn't need to get transported, so we came by to get supplies," Johnny said.  
"You'll be tired by tomorrow morning," she said, but Johnny could tell she was distracted.

"Leelee, what's bothering you," he asked.

Julianna sat her cup on the table and wrapped her hands around it. She stared at the wall. Johnny reached out and touched her fingers with his hand. "Hey, what's wrong," he asked again.

"That CPR was an 4-year-old," she said, her eyes glistening over.

"I didn't know. What happened," he asked.

"She came back, but I don't think she'll ever leave the hospital. Why do these things happen," Julianna said.

"Accidents happen," he said.

"This wasn't an accident. This was deliberate," Julianna said, trying not to cry. She pushed up from the table and went to the window.

Johnny didn't know what to do.

"What happened," he asked.

Julianna turned back to face him, tears coming down her face and she didn't care they were there.

"The step-father got mad at the little girl. She had an accident and he took his anger out on her. He slammed her head into the floor of the bathroom. She didn't do anything but be a kid and have an accident. He beat that child to the point where she stopped breathing. I got her back, but her quality of life is going to be nothing, baring a miracle," she said.

She sat on the couch and buried her face in the back of the seat and sobbed.  
Johnny's heart broke. He always felt bad when he lost a patient, but losing a patient due to the disregard of her parents was something different.

Johnny got up and sat on the couch next to her. "Hey, hey," he said, pulling her close to him.

He didn't know what to say, so he just held her. It was all he could do at that moment.

Julianna resisted at first, but she finally gave in and went limp in Johnny's arms. Her tears falling on Johnny's shirt.

He stroked her back and whispered soothing words to her, unsure if they were helping, but feeling the need to do something.

A few minutes later, Julianna pushed herself up and wiped the tears from her face.

"Sorry. That's so unprofessional of me. I can't get attached to the patients, yet I did in this instance," Julianna said.  
"You're human. You have feelings. That's a tragedy," Johnny said.  
"But I'm supposed to remain objective. That's what makes a good doctor," she said.  
"You cared about me when I was hurt. Does that make you a bad doctor? No, it makes you a good doctor," Johnny said.

Before she could respond, the handy talkie went off with a call for the squad.

"Go. I'll talk to you later," she said.

Johnny kissed her cheek and ran out of the lounge to meet Roy and go on their call.

The rest of the shift went easier than the earlier part for both the paramedics and Julianna.

She signed out her patients to Mike Morton and headed out to her car.

She drove home, ready to do nothing more than sleep. She remembered the conversation she'd had with Johnny in the lounge. She had felt better after talking with him, but the incident was still fresh in her mind. Johnny had said she was a good doctor and his praise, more than anything, meant the world to her.

She pulled into her garage and went inside. She put on a pot of coffee, knowing Mike would be home soon. She made some toast and sat at the table with the paper.

Mike came inside the house a few minutes later.  
"Hey, Juju," he said.  
"Hey, yourself. Tough shift," she asked, handing him a cup of coffee.

"Big fire around 3 this morning. Pulled in just before the end of shift. I'm ready for a shower and bed," he said.

"Me, too," she said, drinking her coffee.

"Johnny told me you were upset about a case. Are you doing OK," Mike asked.  
"Yeah. Talking to Johnny helped a lot," Julianna said.

"He's become a close confidant to you," Mike said, putting his coffee cup in the sink.

"Yeah, he has," Julianna said, but didn't elaborate further. Mike went upstairs, Julianna behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: All characters are the property of Mark VII and others. I'm just borrowing them. I do own the character of Julianna.

Johnny parked in his driveway and went inside to change. Amy would be arriving in a few minutes and he wanted to be ready.

Just as he was tucking in his shirt, Amy arrived.  
"Johnny! It's so good to see you," she said.  
"Look, Amy, we need to talk," he said.  
"What," she asked.  
"I don't think we should see each other any more," he said.  
Amy's jaw hit the floor. "What! You're breaking up with me," she asked.  
"Look, Amy, I don't want you to get the wrong idea, but I don't feel...that way...for you anymore," Johnny said.

Amy stood up and got in Johnny's face. "You can't be serious? Why," Amy said.  
"I just don't feel that way for you," he said.

"It's that doctor isn't it? Well, let me tell you something,

you're going to live to regret breaking up with me. Both you and Julianna," Amy said, before storming out of Johnny's house.

Johnny collapsed on the couch. He thought about what Amy had said to him. Did he take is seriously or was she speaking like a woman scorned? Did she really mean what she said? That Julianna would regret Johnny breaking up with her? The thought that he might hurt Julianna worried him, but Johnny promised himself that he would take care of Leelee.

"Stoker residence," Julianna said.  
"Juli. Thank God. Can you come by and babysit for a few hours? Roy and I have to leave earlier than we planned and Johnny was supposed to babysit, but I can't get a hold of him to see if he can come earlier," Joanne asked her friend.  
"Sure. Let me pack up this chicken Mike fixed and I'll head over there to watch the kids," Julianna said.  
"You're a lifesaver," Joanne said, ending the call.  
Julianna put the chicken and sides in a few containers and loaded them into a box and carried them to her car.

"Why did you do that? You know Johnny will be here at 7," Roy said.  
"I know, but how else can they get together," Joanne asked.  
They dropped the conversation when Julianna rang the bell.  
"Come in, come in. Kids, Autie Juli is here," Joanne called.  
"Don't worry about a thing, everything will be fine," Julianna said.  
Roy and Joanne rushed out of the house. "She knows we're staying overnight now, right," Roy asked.  
"Yes. I was talking about this trip earlier in the week with her and Estella," she said.  
Roy shook his head. His wife never ceased to amaze him.

Julianna warmed up the food for the kids and fed them their supper. They were about to take off for baths when Uncle Johnny came through the door.  
"Juli, what are you doing here," John asked.  
"Joanne and Roy needed to leave early, so they called me. They didn't know where you were," she said.  
"Oh, well what are you doing," he asked.  
"Just fed them, now time for baths," Juli said.

Julianna and John got the kids settled down and in bed by 8:30. Julianna met John downstairs and headed into the kitchen to do the dishes.

"You can head home. I can do those dishes," John said.  
"I'm fine, John," Julianna said.

John got off the couch and went into the kitchen. She had dried the last dish and placed it in the cupboard before pouring herself a cup of coffee.  
"Want one," Julianna asked John who nodded his head.  
She poured him a cup and he sat down with her at the table and took a sip of the coffee.

"How have you been," he asked.  
"Good. It's been busy," she said.  
They'd seen each other for John's appointments, but whenever she was asked over for dinner at Roy's, she made some excuse about it. Joanne had called her and asked what the problem was and all Julianna could say was Amy. She had started to develop feelings for Johnny, but felt guilty because he was with Amy. She'd tried to keep a professional detachment to him after that revelation, but John was persistent. When he'd returned to work he made a point to seek her out if she was working or come by Mike's house for coffee after shift.  
"I broke up with Amy," he blurted out.  
"Really," Julianna said, shocked at the statement.

"Yeah. I thought about what you said and I can't be with someone who doesn't get me and my job," John said.  
"Sorry. I hate being right sometimes," she said, trying to lighten the moment.

"Well, you were right and so was everyone else at the station. Dixie and Joanne have been the most vocal. Apparently neither of them liked her too much," John said.  
"That's the understatement of the century," Julianna said. She finished her coffee and put the cup in the sink.

She was on her way to grab her coat when John told her to stop.  
"There's a movie on tonight. Want to watch it with me," he asked.  
Julianna looked at him. She nodded her head, "Sure."

They both settled on the couch and fell into an easy conversation.

"How did you know so much about my situation with Amy," he asked.  
"I saw it with Mike once," she said.  
"Before Tracy," John asked.  
"Yeah, he was dating Melinda for a few weeks when he got called to San Francisco because I'd been hurt. Melinda had apparently assumed she and Mike would go to her parent's condo on the beach and have a big dinner and introduce him to her family. Well, Mike blew off the party. He flew on the red-eye to San Francisco and came straight to the hospital. He found out that I'd not only been attacked while on my jog through the park, but I'd been..." she started before her voice trailed off.

John knew he needed to hear the whole story but she couldn't bear to tell him what happened. She was scared of what he would think.

"Leelee..." he started. She knew what he wanted to know and all she could do was nod.  
John's head hit his chest. He couldn't believe it. Johnny stared at her the anger at the situation reflecting in his dark eyes, but Julianna saw something else. She saw caring and understanding. She took a deep breath and continued telling her tale.  
"I had a concussion, busted lip and a fractured ankle. Mike stayed with me, even when Melinda called begging him to return LA so they could announce their engagement. Mike broke things off with her that night after getting me settled back at my apartment. He later said she told him he had to chose between a relationship with her or his job and friends. It was a no-brainer for Mike. He picked me. He said he couldn't be with someone who didn't love and understand him enough to know that he had to be there for me. He couldn't turn his back on me and reminded me when I felt guilty. The person you chose to spend your life with has to accept your life," Julianna said.

"They have to love me for me and being a firefighter/paramedic is who I am. Just like being a doctor is who you are," John said.  
"Exactly," Julianna said.  
She smiled at John and was met with his crooked smile. Then he blinked and all the humor left his eyes and was replaced by something bordering on desire. He leaned closer to Julianna and tipped her chin with his finger. Their lips touched in, what Julianna could only describe, as the sweetest kiss she'd ever had. John pulled away and searched her face. She smiled a small smile and he leaned in again. They shared a few kisses before they broke apart to breathe and Julianna rested her head on John. Soon her even breathing told Johnny that she was asleep. He looked at her and smiled to himself. He shifted his position on the couch and fell asleep himself.

Roy and Joanne entered the house and were surprised and shocked to find John and Julianna sleeping on the couch. John's arm wrapped protectively around her waist, resting on her hip. Julianna had one arm around John's waist and her head rested on his chest.

"What did I tell you," Joanne said.

John heard the door close and was surprised to find Joanne and Roy enter the living room.  
"Oh, hey, sorry. We fell asleep watching a movie. Some sitters we are," John said.  
"It's fine. You and Jules looked pretty cozy. Did you have a good time," Roy asked.  
"We talked for a while before watching the movie. Guess I should get her up and out of your way," John said.  
"Leelee, Roy and Joanne are here," John said.  
Julianna opened her eyes, slowly and smiled when she saw their friends.  
"Sorry. Long day," Julianna said.  
She got off Johnny and headed into the kitchen. "You're back early," she said.

"Well, let's say that five minutes with my sisters and Roy was running for the hills. I did my family thing and we started back. Figured the kids were asleep and didn't want to wake them. Thanks for coming by and watching them," Joanne said.  
"No problem," John said.

"I'll see you guys later. Talk to you soon Joanne," Julianna said as she headed out the door.

"Hey, Leelee," Johnny called. She turned and faced him.

"Yeah," Julianna asked.

"Let me walk you out," Johnny offered and was met with Julianna's smile.

"See you later, Roy. Night, Jo," Johnny said before holding the door open for Julianna.

They entered the warm night and Julianna turned to Johnny. "Thanks." she said.

Johnny grabbed her hand as she turned to walk away.

"You're welcome," he said. Julianna stared into his eyes and smiled softly. Johnny returned the smile and lowered his head to meet her lips.

The two shared an extended kiss under the stars before they broke apart. Johnny pulled her into his arms for a hug.

"Can I call you tomorrow? I'm working, but I can still call you," he asked.  
Julianna leaned back and smiled up at him.

"I would love it. I'm working tomorrow also, so I'm sure I'll see you at the hospital," she said.

He gave her another kiss. This one shorter than their last. He opened her door for her and she climbed into her car and headed toward her house.

Johnny watched her go before slipping behind the wheel of his Rover and heading home to his ranch.

The next day Johnny and Roy were leaving Rampart after transporting a patient.

"I'm telling you, Roy. She's the one," Johnny said, his smile a mile wide and his eyes shining with happiness.

Roy had heard these statements from Johnny before, but this time he smiled back at his friend.  
With genuine happiness, Roy said, "That's great, Junior. She is something special."  
Johnny smile stayed on his face as he and Roy finished their shift. "She's definitely something special," Johnny said.

AN: This ends my first attempt at Emergency! Fan fiction. I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This story wouldn't leave my head and I had to get it down. I will write a second in this series and I hope you read it and enjoy it. I just love Julianna and Johnny. :-)


End file.
